Love on the Sea
by loveurlife
Summary: a story of two lovers meeting on the fated ship the Titanic! i know the ideas been used a bunch but i had too! T to be safe! it's probably fine though for most ages!


**NEW STORY! Wooohooooooo! Okay so I know this idea has probably been used like a billion times but I've been toying with it for the past couple of days and really want to try it out! Most of the information in this will be factual though! I did my research! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this**

The place was packed full of people rushing around luggage in hand, the rich and poor. It was Southhampton, April 10, 1912. A model t pulled into the dock. It was new with sleek black exterior and tan leather interior. It was the ultimate sign of wealth in that time. The coach opened the door for the family and three people stepped out. William Block, alongside his wife Kendra, and 15 year old daughter Massie. William was clad in a black suit and blue tie that matched Kendra's silk gown. Kendra combed through her short bob and checked her makeup in the Model T side view mirrors. Massie was a gorgeous young girl. She had a perfect heart shaped face with sleek and wavy chocolate brown hair framing it. Her eyes were an alluring amber almost brown color that can attract anyone's attention. She had a lacy purple gown on with a strand of pearls adorning her neck and a necklace with a huge purple diamond dangling off. She was the poster child of the wealthy. She looked like a little kid though right now with her eyes agape staring at 46,328 tons of a boat. It was majestic looking! Most incredible thing anyone had ever seen! Just then one of her fathers friends approached them pulling her out of her trance.

"Ah William! Glad you made it!" John Jacob Astor IV said smiling.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world John!" William exclaimed.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Astor said looking at the ship. "Just like your fine young daughter and wife! How are you doing Kendra, and dear old Massie?" he said with a grin.

"Just fine Thankyou." Kendra said smiling.

"And how is Mrs. Madeline doing?" William asked gesturing to his young wife.

"I'm doing great!" Madeline Force Astor said, then proceeding to engage with Kendra in mindless chatter. As William and Astor whisper discussed things Massie took in the sight. It was gorgeous. Lord Pirrie couldn't have designed it any better. Then she felt a slight tap on the shoulder. Massie turned only to see Alicia Rivera one of her comrades from school.

"ALICIA! My darling I thought you weren't coming?" Massie exclaimed.

"Nary, a man would miss this chance." Alicia said pointing to the ship.

"Very true." Massie simply replied.

"Massie darling. The boat is boarding hurry along." Kendra called then saw Alicia and smiled. "Alicia! What a pleasant surprise! Are your mom and dad boarding as well?"

"Yes Ma'am they are they were talking to Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress."

"Well do tell them that we would most certainly like to meet for dinner if they have a chance." Kendra said smiling.

"Of course Mrs. Block. Talk to you later Massie!" Alicia called and hurried off to find her parents.

"Are you guys ready? We're going to have an smashing time!" William said.

"Of course daddy!" Massie said as they got on the gangplank. A man in uniform was collecting tickets one buy one and sending you to a gangplank based on what class you were staying in. Of course the Block's were in first class. At the top of the first class gangplank, they had more identification tables to make sure no one was sneaking on and just past that were three men. One was in a white captain uniform, one in a red uniform, and a boy about Massie's age in a blue uniform. The boy had shaggy dark brown hair, and peculiar eyes. One was an electric ice blue, and the other a mint green. It was captivating. Massie turned to her father.

"Father? Who are those three men up there and what are they doing?"

"Well Massie, the one in the white is the captain of the ship. Edward J. Smith surely you've heard of him."

"I think I've read of him once or twice. But who are the other two? Co-captains?"

"No. The one in the red is his assistant. And the one in the blue well I'm not quite sure. He looks awful young to be a captain or a captains assistant for that matter."

"Interesting." Massie said staring at little longer. At the top after they were ticketed and identified once more the captain was waiting to greet them.

"William Block." William said extending his hand. Captain Smith took it in his and shook it firmly.

"Edward Smith. And I've heard of your work." He said smiling and patting William on the back. William led them out of the way so he could greet the next passengers but not before Massie locked eyes with the one in the blue and smiled and blushed.

"Will, did you know J.P Morgan cancelled coming last night." Kendra said as they walked to find their room.

"Did he really?" Mr. Block asked.

"Yes. Apparently he heard some prophesies that the Titanic was going to sink and became scared." Kendra said and William laughed.

"For such a smart man you would've have never had thought he'd believe that non sense. It's all just twits trying to make money."

"I certainly agree." Kendra said.

"Oh and Massie master Harrington will be here with his darling Derrick. Perhaps you two could hit things off this time. He's such a charming young man. Certainly going places." Kendra said.

"Mother. Me and Derrick are just friends and have already decided to stay mates nothing more." Massie said.

"Alright Massie but just consider it."

"Yes mother." Massie said as William unlocked their room. It was gorgeous. It was made of ornate wood paneling with a chandelier hanging over a couch and armchair that were centered on an oriental rug. There were two four poster beds and a day sofa. In the corner there was a small vanity and wardrobe. And in the opposite corner a wash room. Massie at once fell back onto one of the beds sinking into the soft mattress. She decided to take a small nap for it had been a long drive in the model T and she wanted to be energized for tonight.

After about an hour she awoke with a startle. The boat was moving. She peered out of the porthole and saw the dock moving farther away. People were cheering and waving until a sudden bump shook the boat and Massie flew forward.

"Mother!" Massie called out and Kendra appeared.

"Don't worry darling we just had a little encounter with the S.S. New York nothing to fret about."

"Of course." Massie said.

"And darling be ready in two hours or so we will be joining the Harrington's for dinner."

"Yes ma'am."

After a couple hours the Block proceeded down to the café. It was quite crowded and people were pushing past each other. As Massie tried to stay with her parents something strong and sturdy ran into her. She became unsteadied a bit, but two arms grabbed her shoulders to straighten her.

"I'm quite sorry miss. Didn't mean to." A boy said and Massie looked into one blue and one green eye.

"No harm was done." Massie said and smiled. The boy smiled back and continued walking.

**SPECIAL NOTE: Captain Edward J. Smith did not really have a son. He had a daughter but I changed it for the story.**


End file.
